


Deception

by ruric



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: btvsats_love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-25
Updated: 2005-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning before Lindsey's final meeting at Wolfram and Hart in Dead End (S2).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

The reflection in the mirror shows him a man he no longer recognizes.

Short hair, styled and gelled, clean shaven, clear-eyed steely gaze, crisp $200 shirt, dark grey corporate suit that cost more than would feed a normal family for a month. It might be an image he chose, one he forced himself to grow into, but it’s not who he is.

He’d mastered the art of deceiving clients, juries, his bosses, years ago, with a tapestry of words and sleight of hand, feints and actions. He can’t quite remember when he started deceiving himself, when he started believing his own lies.

Truth be told the last time he really felt like himself was the day he pulled on the wifebeater and the old, soft, fleece-lined, flannel jacket, the jeans that fit him like a second skin and the scuffed boots, broke the truck outta the garage and went after Angel with a sledgehammer.

He might’ve failed, sure as hell got his ass kicked seven ways to Sunday and his hand smashed but he can still feel the exhilaration of running the son of a bitch down and the thrill he got when the truck bumped over Angel’s body. If he closes his eyes he can feel Angel’s fists landing on him, can still taste the bright copper tang of blood sliding down his throat. The beating he took reminded him of Saturday nights and home, of his roots and of who he was, who he still really is under the fancy veneer.

Looking at his reflection he tightens the knot on his tie, seeing his hand, Bradley’s hand. He smiles at himself, and for the first time in too many years the smile reaches his eyes, puts heat and humor there.

Today is the day the deception stops.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [btvsats_love](http://btvsats_love.livejournal.com/) LJ community.


End file.
